Audition  Monchele
by elliesalling
Summary: An audition is usually one step closer to the part, but for Lea Michele is was one step closer to love. This story was written by @LeaChildStar on twitter/ imforeveryoursmonchele. x
1. The Audition

CHAPTER 1

Lea was just your average 5"3 New Yorker, until a certain tall good looking Canadian walked into her life.

'Lee it's five to 3 in the morning, what could you possibly want?' Jonathan asked as he answered his phone, rolling over in his bed based in his New York apartment.

'Holy sh- Shoot sorry Jonathan I totally forgot about the time difference, I can ring you back in the morning. I know what you and your sleep are like' Lea replied as she put her keys into her front door.

Jonathan sat up in his bed and turned on the lights.

'I'm awake now and I'd miss all the sleep in the world to hear about your audition!'

'Okay, I think I did really well Jon, I don't want to sound big headed or anything I mean I went in and sang 'The Wizard And I' and read a couple lines but I really hope I got it Jon, I mean this would mean so much to me!'

'Just thinking about you singing that song gives me goose bumps! Trust me Lea you would have owned it!'

'I do miss you Jon! LA doesn't feel right without my best friend you have to come visit!'

'I was actually thinking off booking some flights out there tomorrow actually, would LA be ready for the both of us?' Jonathan replied whilst laughing and hearing his best friend laugh down the phone.

Lea squealed with excitement just thinking about seeing her one and only best friend again, she could just imagine all the chaos her and Jonathan would cause!

'Goodnight baby, I'll keep you updated if I get a call back or not Love you'

'Love you two Lee'

By the time Lea and Jonathan had hung up Lea had already made it to her bedroom where she was greeted by her cat, Sheila. Lea threw her jacket on the chair in the corner of her bedroom and quickly changed into her purple and white polka-dot jammies with fluffy slippers. Once Lea had tied up the mess from the previous morning. Once the kitchen was spotless she returned to her bedroom where she sat in front of her beautifully designed mirror and brushed her hair into a low pony tail in which she would be able to sleep in. Then got herself all cuddly in bed with Sheila.

Although Lea wasn't the type of person who would struggle to get to sleep but this night was different, the one thing that kept Lea from sleeping was Cory, Cory Monteith.


	2. The Boy

CHAPTER 2

Lea looked around the packed Starbucks located just a couple blocks away from her apartment. Lea had only lived in Los Angeles for just under 2 months but she felt as though she had been there for 2 years. She knew where all the best places to eat were and the best times to use the freeway.

'Can I take your order miss?' The waitress asked as Lea smiled brightly before giving her order in confidence.

'Can I please have a white latte to go? But could that be soya milk? Sorry if I'm a pain'

'You're no problem at all! We get vegans in all the time being in LA, your order won't be long' the waitress joked as she walked towards the coffee machine but not before Lea paid for her order.

Lea walked over to the other end of the counter as she looked around she spotted him, the one from the audition, the one who kept Lea up all night.

'Your order miss, enjoy your day now!' The waitress said as she handed Lea her coffee.

Lea added a sugar and stirred her coffee then walked towards the door when she heard her name being called.

'Lea?' a mysterious voice called.

Lea was confused she didn't know anybody in there apart from Cory, but she was certain he didn't even know who she was let alone her name. Lea turned her head slowly to where the voice came from.

'Lea from the audition yesterday correct?' Cory grabbed his phone from the table and walked towards Lea.

Lea didn't know what to do he knew her name, he knew who she was, she was mentally screaming to herself. She composed herself before replying.

'Yes, Cory right?'

'That's me, I just wanted to say I heard you perform yesterday and I must say I have never heard anything like you before!' he said with the biggest grin on his face.

'Is that a good or bad thing?' Lea replied in shock.

'Good of course! I mean if you don't get this part then they are missing out big time!'

'Aw thank you! I heard a couple girls talk about your song what was it? Never going back again?'

'Yeah, hope I did Fleetwood Mac justice. It's ridiculous how hard it is to pull off one of their songs'

'From what I heard you was amazing!'

'Oh well I don't know what to say to that!'

There was an awkward minute silence while they moved out of the way of the door and Lea took a sip of her still warm coffee.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee but then I realised you've got one but I didn't want to ask as it would be awkward… just like it is now'

Lea interrupted him as she could sense him getting more and more nervous.

'I'm sure we could go to a park or something, I mean this coffee is to go' Lea tried to make Cory feel more comfortable in the situation and hoped he would accept as she wanted to know more about the tall brown eyed man.

'That would be great, I know this really nice park with a pond it's about a 5 minute walk though'

'Great gives us more time to get to know each other'

Cory opened and held the door open for Lea as she walked out the coffee shop followed by him they walked down the streets of Los Angeles together, who would have thought a simple coffee would have brought the two together.


End file.
